<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Heaven We Meet Again by Clarrisani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697358">In Heaven We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani'>Clarrisani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:23:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the events of 15x20, Dean, Sam and Castiel meet again in Heaven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Heaven We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they gazed out over the river below them, they felt at peace for the first time. Sam sighed heavily, leaning into Dean, his brother taking his weight. Dean’s arm tightened around his shoulders, Dean relishing the feel of his brother against him.</p><p>“So…” Dean said, breaking the silence. “How’d you die?”</p><p>“Old age,” Sam said.</p><p>“Good,” Dean said, squeezing his shoulder. “Did you stop hunting?”</p><p>“I did,” Sam confirmed. “Got married. Had a son.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Dean,” Sam said sheepishly.</p><p>“Really, Sammy?” Dean rolled his eyes. “You could have named him anything. You could have named him John.”</p><p>“I was never going to name him John,” Sam deadpanned. “I named him after the most important person in my life.”</p><p>Dean remained silent, nodding. He shouldn’t have been surprised really. They had been practically inseparable. Heck, even Heaven had felt empty until Sam had arrived. Dean has just kept driving until he had sensed his brother. Bobby had been right – time did move differently here. What had been Sam’s whole life had felt like mere hours to Dean.</p><p>“Dean,” Sam said, turning his head to look at him. Tears glistened in his eyes. “I’ve really missed you.”</p><p>“I know, baby boy. I’m sorry. C’mere.” Dean turned, enfolding Sam in a tight hug, Sam wrapping himself around him. Pulling back Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s, smiling. “Together again, hey?”</p><p>“Never leave me again,” Sam said, voice wavering.</p><p>“It’s alright, Sammy.” Dean brought his hands up to caress Sam’s face. “Never again.”</p><p>Sam huffed, seeming to struggle to regain his composure. Dean couldn’t help but worry that Sam’s life had been miserable. He hadn’t wanted that for his brother. He’d wanted him safe, growing old and happy.</p><p>“So,” Sam said, straightening and pulling back. “What memory is this anyway?”</p><p>“No memory,” Dean told him, hands dropping to Sam’s shoulders. “The kid made a new Heaven. Everyone shares it now.”</p><p>“The kid?” Sam frowned. “Jack?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Apparently Cas helped.”</p><p>“Cas?” Sam’s eyes lit up. “He’s back?”</p><p>“From what Bobby told me, yeah.”</p><p>“Bobby?” Sam looked around. “What about Mum and Dad?”</p><p>“Apparently they have a place of their own.” Dean told him. “And when I arrived I was outside the Harvelle Roadhouse, so I suspect Ellen, Jo and Bill are here too.”</p><p>“That must have been awkward,” Sam said. “I mean, with the way Bill died and how Dad…”</p><p>“Yeah. I hadn’t even thought of that.” Dean looked Sam over. “You good?”</p><p>“I’m good.” Sam said. “So… have you seen Cas?’</p><p>“No.” Dean shook his head. “I’ve just been driving around waiting for you.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Sam frowned. “For that long?”</p><p>“Time moves differently here,” Dean told him. “It only felt like a few hours.”</p><p>Sam was silent, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “It felt like a lifetime. It <em>was</em> a lifetime.”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Dean said, brushing a tear from Sam’s face. “I’m here.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just…” Sam shook his head. “I wanted to try and bring you back. So many times. I even tried once.”</p><p>“Sam,” Dean scolded.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Sam averted his eyes. “It didn’t work. Obviously.”</p><p>“You promised me you wouldn’t try that shit,” Dean said.</p><p>“I just missed you so badly,” Sam said, eyes meeting Dean’s.  “It was just so hard. Even with my wife and son I… I just felt so empty.”</p><p>Dean sighed, finding it hard to stay mad at him. He couldn’t imagine having to live without Sam. He’d drawn the better straw between them. He hooked a hand up behind Sam’s head, pulling him down. Sam’s lips met his is a hard yet firm kiss, Dean almost tasting his desperation. Sam gripped him like he was scared Dean was going to disappear, Dean running soothing hands over his back.</p><p>When they finally pulled apart Sam’s cheeks were wet with tears, Sam angrily wiping them away with the back of his sleeve.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I should be happy.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dean assured him, brushing Sam’s hair back from his face. “You don’t look a day older than I last saw you.”</p><p>“Really?” Sam frowned, pulling away from him and walking toward the Impala. He knelt and turned the mirror so that he could see himself. “Huh.”</p><p>“Heaven is weird, man,” Dean said, following him.</p><p>“I’ll say.” Sam stood, turning back toward him. “So… should we try calling Cas?”</p><p>“Get the three amigos back together?” Dean said, smiling.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Dean stepped toward the edge of the bridge, resting his hands together on the edge in prayer. He glanced around quickly before lowering his head and closing his eyes. It was worth a shot. “Hey Cas,” he said, sensing Sam coming up beside him. “I hope you can hear me. Sam and I are both here now and we really miss you. So get over here.”</p><p>“And hurry,” Sam added.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before they heard the amongst forgotten sound of wings, and turning they were overjoyed to see Cas standing there in all his angelic glory. There was an other worldly light shimmering from him, but everything else about him was unmistakably Cas. From the coat to the suit, everything about him was perfect.</p><p>“Hello Dean,” Cas said, his eyes flicking to the side. “Sam.”</p><p>“Cas,” Sam said, closing the distance and throwing his arms around the angel. Castiel seemed slightly surprised at the move before he hugged Sam back, hands sliding over Sam’s back and holding him close.</p><p>Dean felt his heart flutter, unable to keep the grin from his face as he watched Sam step back. Castiel turned toward him, Dean closing the distance between them and catching Cas’ face in his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth.</p><p>He heard Sam laugh as he kissed Cas deeply, holding the angel against him as Cas kissed him back. Dean felt a finger slide down where their mouths were joined.</p><p>“I’d almost forgotten how hot that is,” Sam said.</p><p>Cas broke the kiss, not relinquishing his hold on Dean. He looked up toward Sam with apology. “I’m sorry I didn’t come and visit you. I’ve been busy.”</p><p>“Rebuilding Heaven,” Dean said. “With Jack.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “Jack fetched me from the Empty not long after he became God. He requested my help. He wanted everything to be perfect for you when you arrived.”</p><p>“Which was too soon,” Sam said, looking at Dean.</p><p>“Agreed,” Cas said.</p><p>“What I don’t get is why Jack didn’t save him,” Sam said.</p><p>“He wanted to be hands off,” Castiel said. “I tried to convince him to help but he refused.”</p><p>“Had my whole life planned out,” Dean said, swallowing. “I had Miracle. I was going to get a job. I was going to try and give the normal life a go. I just thought ‘one last hunt’, you know?”</p><p>Sam’s eyes fell, a dark look crossing his face. “I had nightmares about it nearly every night,” he admitted. “Watching you die.”</p><p>Dean reached back, catching Sam behind the head and drawing him close so that their foreheads were pressed together. “I should have just let that one go.”</p><p>“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “We had to save those kids.”</p><p>“I should have helped,” Cas said, resting his hand on Sam’s forearm. “Jack was in a rush to fix things here. I think he knew our time was short.”</p><p>Sam sighed heavily, pulling back so that he could look from one to the other and smiling tightly. “We’re all here now. That’s what matters, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Dean agreed.</p><p>“Agreed,” Castiel said.</p><p>Sam stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ lips. “I’ve missed you both so much.”</p><p>“Then I guess we better make up for it,” Dean said. He shot Castiel a firm glare. “And you have some explaining to do.”</p><p>Castiel averted his eyes. “I do, yes.”</p><p>Sam frowned. “Did I miss something?”</p><p>“Just the way Cas martyred himself for me,” Dean said, tightening his grip on Castiel. “He saved me. But before he did he said a lot of stuff and just threw me aside before I could respond.”</p><p>“If I hadn’t the Empty would have taken you too,” Cas said.</p><p>Dean gave him a firm glare, not buying his shit for a moment.</p><p>“What did he say?” Sam asked, curiosity piqued.</p><p>“That he’s in love with me.”</p><p>“Um, Dean…” Sam said. “You said the same thing to me before you died.”</p><p>“That’s different.”</p><p>“It’s really not.”</p><p>“I think it’s safe to assume we broke our promises of not letting things progress past just sex,” Castiel said, stating what was obvious.</p><p>Dean had to concede the point.</p><p>“So Dean,” Sam asked, giving Dean a small push. “Do you love him back?”</p><p>Dean averted his gaze, staring off out over the river. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest even though he knew he wasn’t alive. He knew the answer, just as he had known it back then. It was why he was so angry with Cas for just dropping that on him and dying.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a sigh, meeting Castiel’s eye. “I do.”</p><p>A small relieved smile played over Cas’ lips as he stepped forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean smiled into the kiss, feeling as if a weight had lifted off his chest. He breathed in Cas’ scent, feeling the familiar graze of stubble against his jaw.</p><p>“For the record,” Sam said, breaking the silence, “I’m kind of in love with you both too.”</p><p>Dean and Cas broke their kiss to look at him, Sam averting his eyes sheepishly. Castiel reached up, bringing his hand to cup Sam’s face gently. He trailed a thumb over Sam’s face, waiting until Sam looked back at him.</p><p>“And I you, Sam,” Cas said softly.</p><p>“Been in love with you for years,” Dean confessed. “Both of you.”</p><p>“Let’s not get separated ever again,” Sam said, nuzzling Cas’ hand.</p><p>“I still need to help Jack,” Castiel told him. “But I will try and spend as much time as I can with the two of you.”</p><p>“You better,” Dean said.</p><p>“Ditto,” Sam added.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, holding each other and enjoying each other’s presence. After a long while Dean cleared his throat, glancing between them.</p><p>“I don’t know about you two, but I need a drink.” Dean said. “What’s say we go back to Harvelle’s Roadhouse and see if Bobby’s still there.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Sam said.</p><p>“I will join you,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean kissed each of them quickly before he relinquished his hold on them, heading for the driver’s seat of the Impala. Glancing up he saw Sam and Cas exchange another kiss before following him, Sam opening the door of the passenger seat while Cas slipped into the back seat.</p><p>Closing the door of the Impala Dean fired up the engine, unable to fight his grin as he glanced at Sam beside him and Cas in the rearview mirror. Everyone was where they should be, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>